Wizard101 - Two Worlds Collide
by H1438
Summary: A girl named Heather is suddenly transported to Wizard City and Malistaire is after her!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, I was walking home from school with my friends, we parted at our usual spot, and said goodbye. I continued on my way.

I opened the door to my house and dropped my bag on the floor "I'm home!" I called out "Not like anyone will know"

I flicked on the light switch but wait why is there no light? I kept clicking on and then off about 100 times but still nothing. That's strange I thought. Walking farther into the house, I found that none of the other lights worked either. I walked back to my bag for my phone, instead I found a man with black hair and he was wearing black clothes, they look kinda funny. I wonder if he's cosplaying?

"Excuse me, this is my house, how did you get in?" I called out to him.

"I see, you are the one I am looking for Heather." He grinned evilly

"How do you know my name?!"

"All in good time but for now you are coming with me."

"No way!" I took off toward the back door but he appeared in front of me "What the… How did you do that?"

"Silence" Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me into an embrace. I struggled to get free but he had a strong grip on me.

I heard him mumble something and Everything was surrounded by darkness. Screaming, I pounded my fists against his chest.

"Stop that at once or you could end up in the wrong destination." With his free hand he tried to grab my hands.

I hit him harder and wiggled trying to escape his grasp. Finally with one last hit, he let go and I slipped from his arms. Plummeting through the black and into my unknown destination.

Slamming into the ground, it was cold. Its cobblestone? Where in my town is there cobblestone? I tried to look around and found a sign that said Ravenwood, it was connected to a tunnel.

Okay I'm definitely not home anymore. I heard footsteps coming near by. Its that guy again! I have to run!

I tried to get up but only found myself finding my friend, cobblestone, again. The footsteps were getting closer. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me.

"Malron look over here! Theres someone lying in the street! I heard a guy call.

"I'll go get Headmaster and the teachers! You stay with her!" Malron called running past me almost like a shadow

"Hey are you okay?" He sounded frantic. He pulled me into his lap with one arm under my head and the other on my arm. From what I could tell he was wearing a yellow and blue hood, robe, and shoes.

I tried to answer my found my eyes closing. I was tired and didn't care what happened next. Last thing I saw was his face turned toward something or some one. I think he's shouting. I slowly drifted to sleep.

...

Waking up, I was smothered with blankets. I could hear mumbling outside the door but couldn't make it out. Wait where am I? The walls were painted yellow but with blue stars. There was a desk in the corner covered with papers. Even some plants, wait plants don't move do they or make nosies?!

I heard the door creak open and bolted up almost falling out of the bed.

"Woah, calm down there! No one is going to hurt you" A guy dressed in all black said

"H-How do I know that? You could be working with the guy in black that brought me here!"

Looking down at his clothes, he chuckled. "What guy in black, plus you haven't noticed this guy here is wearing black." He pointed at the guy wearing yellow and blue clothes.

"So you could be his minions or something."

"Well i don't know who "he" is, but my name is Malron Ashthorn and his one over here is Nolan Stormgate. Now can you tell us what happened last night. We've never seen you around and I'm sorta a student teacher."

"Oh, I see my name is Heather."

"Tch, just tell us what happened so you can get out of my room." Nolan said

"Don't mind him, he's just sleep deprived." Malron said "Now if you don't mind please tell us what happened."

"Well I just got home from school. the lights wouldn't turn on, I tried my whole house. Then when I went back to the front door there was a man with black hair and black robes, He even knew my name, then he said he needed me for something and tried to take me somewhere but I fought against him and he dropped me. That's when you found me. So if you don't mind telling me, where am I exactly?"

The boys stared at each other, thinking exactly the same thing.

"The man you ran into is called Malistaire. What he wants with you we have no idea but you are in danger if he wants you. See Malistaire is trying to take over this world so he must need you for something. And this world is called Wizard City." Malron said

"Wizard City is a place where people like us come to train to be wizards. There are eight different school of magic to choose from. I'm a Myth student and Malron is from the Death. Malistaire is a death wizard that would explain all the black and he used to be a teacher here too." Nolan explained

"Oh well thats just great." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Am I really believing any of this? They could be working with this Malistaire person! I just want to go home.

Walking past Malron and Nolan, I slipped on my shoes and opened the door.

"That's nice and all but I'm going to find my way home now see ya!"

"Do you even know where home is? Nolan questioned

"Well I'll find it" I walked through the door, shut it, and walked out of the building.

I was not expecting what I saw next. There was a giant tree that was talking and other smaller trees around that also could talk! Across the street was a dog wearing fancy clothes and was talking to someone about something to do with balance.

There were buildings almost in a circle but one part almost looked like a cliff. The building were green, yellow, red, blue, and purple. People were walking around in weird looking clothes. It also looked like they were carrying sticks but they were all different colors and sizes.

"heather wait you don't know where your going!" Malron called running out of the building.

"Not a chance." I called back. I took off toward the tunnel called Commons.

There were more regular houses but a tower was attached to one. Across from that was other buildings and a waterfall.

I didn't pay much attention and kept running though the fennel called Shopping District.

I could still hear Malron and a few calls from Nolan saying my name

"Just leave me alone! I want to go home!"

In the Shopping District there were lots of shops and another tunnel, this one read Colossus Boulevard. Well that sounds interesting enough.

There was a guard at the gate "Halt do you have permission from Headmaster Ambrose to go in here?"

Ambrose? I thought "Sorry don't have time to stop." running through the tunnel it suddenly turned cold.

Coming out of the tunnel I found snow on the ground and froze covered everything. What in the world is that thing? I was like an ogre and snowmen aren't suppose to move! Oh well theres already talking trees and dogs why not snowmen?

Hearing footsteps coming, I took off running down the sidewalk. There was a clearing up a head, maybe I can hide there, I thought.

When I got closer I walked off the sidewalk a little. Wrong move.

In front of me stood one of the snowmen walking around. How did it appear? I was so close too.

Malron and Nolan were almost here too. Well this is just an amazing day! I was kidnappped, brought to a unknown world, and now I'm about to be killed. Great just great.

The snowmen brought his knife to the air but was instead hit with a club and vanished. I turned to see some kind of symbol in front of Nolan. Did the troll come from him?

"Heather please come this way!" Malron called from the sidewalk.

Okay maybe they are the good guys. I got up and started to run toward the,.

Then the sky turned dark and a spark of darkness came down. "We meet again, Heather." a deep voice emerged from it.

"Malistaire stay away from her!" Nolan growled

"And why should I?" he snarled

"Malron go get Headmaster Ambrose."

"What? but will you be okay?" Malron asked

"I'll just try to hold him off now go!"

Malron gave a nod and was gone in a spark of darkness.

All I could do was stand in fear. I could tell I was trembling. Its him again was all I thought.

I tred to take a step back but every time I did he took another toward me.

I looked for Nolan but he was shuffling thought some cards.

"Nolan help please, I'm sorry! i won't run away again!" I stammered

"Fool no one can help you now." Malistaire laughed

He reached out to grab my arm but was stopped short by an axe.

"Don't be so sure. Malistaire meet Minatour." Nolan called

"Tch, you thick a phewnie Minatrour can stop me?!"

"No but it makes a good distraction." Nolan said while running past him. Pulling my arm we took off running but didn't make far from Malistaire. He appeared in front of us.

We were suddenly flown backward, hitting the base of the big statue.

"Now Nolan meet stun." Malistaire said

"Heather run!" Nolan groaned

"Now way, I can't just leave you here. Who knows what would happen!" I said, grabbing his arm trying to pull him to his feet.

"Your efforts are futile. Just come with me." Malistaire said, getting a little annoyed.

"No, I will never"

"But don't you wish you were able to dance again or to see your parents again?"

"M-My parents? your lying their dead. I saw them!" fear was gathering inside me. I was shaking even more than before.

"That's right, I use death magic so I can let you see them again."

Nolan sat up and put himself between me and Malistaire "No death wizards don't have the ability to do this."

"who said I was working alone? Malistaire retorted

Suddenly a gold light came from the sky. Now standing before us was Headmaster Ambrose and Malron.

"Geez, took you long enough Malron!" Nolan grumbled

"There were students in the way!" Malron complained

"Sureeee"

"Enough you two there are greater things to deal with." Headmaster Ambrose said turning toward Malistaire.

"Ambrose its always lovely to see you." Malistaire said

"Save it Malistaire. What do you want?"

"Just give me the girl and I'll be on my way."

"She's just a child what could you want from her?"

"None of your business. This is taking too long, I will take my leave for today. I will be back for her though." and with that he was gone in a off of black smoke.

Headmaster Ambrose turned back towards us "Are you children alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Nolan answered

"Yes, thanks." I sighed

After getting everything through my mind, I looked down and noticed parts of my clothes were torn, so were Nolan's!

"Stupid Malistaire! This was on of my favorite outfits!" I creed

The other 3 chuckled

"You think this is funny!"

"Just a bit" Nolan replied

"Children wer have more important things to talk about. Like the safety of Heather. After that Nolan would you be so kind to take Heather shopping for new clothes. So shall we go back to my office?" Ambrose said

"Wait why me?" Nolan complained

"Nolan just do what your told." Ambrose said raising his wand like he was gonna bonk Nolan's head.

"Okay, Okay, I'll take her! Can we go now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ambrose transported us back to his office. Gamma was there tying to get all the wizards out so we could talk. Once they were gone Malron, Nolan, and I took the seats around the desk and Ambrose took the seat behind his desk.

"Now, what exactly happened here?" Headmaster Ambrose said.

"There was silence until I spoke first "Well I'm not exactly sure. I'm from Earth and when I got home that when Malistaire appeared saying he needed me for something. That's when he tried to bring me here with him but I fought against him and ended up here."

"Hmm, that is odd." Ambrose said

"What about your parents? You said they had died?" Malron asked.

Looking down at my feet I said "Ya they were in a car accident a few years ago. They were on their way to one of my dance competitions. I was already backstage, thinking they were in the crowd. It wasn't until after the awards I was told that someone smashed into them and they died. We even placed first in the competition, everyone was so happy but then that happened."

"You've been through a lot. What did you do with dance after that?" Malron asked curiously

"I kept dancing but I have it up a month ago."

"How come?" Nolan questioned

"It got expense and my aunt and uncle got tired of paying for it. But I still dance in my free time just not at a studio or any classes."

"So you went to live with your aunt and uncle after your parents died?" Ambrose questioned

I looked up and meet their eyes "Well no not exactly. They have kids of their own and they live a few states away. They thought it might be better if I countiued to live in my house, that way they wouldn't have to deal with moving anything. But they promised to pay for everything as long as I do good in school and don't get in trouble."

"Thats horrible! They made you live alone and quit dance! What kind of person would do that!" Nolan yelled. _He couldn't believe what she's been through. Her parents died and she was left alone._

"No really its okay my friends would come and visit and I learned how to cook and clean better than before!" I tried to help change the subject.

Ambrose sensed what I was trying to do and said "Even so why would Malistaire be after you?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Has he ever tried to contact you before?" Ambrose asked

"No until now I've never seen him."

"Strange. Malron, Nolan, I'm assigning you to be in charge of her safety."

"Wait I don't mind but what about my classes? I have to teach the new necromancers their spells." Malron said

"Yeah and Professor Drake has assigned me to Cyclopes Lane recently." Nolan said

I don't want to cause them trouble "If its that much trouble, I'm sure I can settle here on my own." I said

"No they will help you. Malron you will keep teaching but there aren't many new students yet. You should be fine, they can always come find you when needed. Nolan complete your tasks in Cyclopes Lane soon and that should help. Maybe you could take Heather along to show her more of Wizard City." Ambrose said

"Really if is a problem, I can find things on my own!" I told them

"No!" they said in union

"Uh, okay then." I tried to smile

"Besides what if Malistaire came back and no one was around. What would you do?" Malron said

"Well I guess you have a point."

"Good now that thats settled, how about you take her to the Shopping District for some new clothes." Headmaster Ambrose said

++++.

I practically ran out the door, even though I have no clue where I'm going. I actually hate shopping but here it was exciting. Everything is different than Earth, especially the style they wear. Malron and Nolan were leading me towards a shop with a rob on it.

"Here go look around for anything you like. then we'll go to the shot store and the hood store." Malron said

"Really anything?" I said surprised

"Yeah, Ambrose said you could since he would pay." Nolan added

"Hey Nolan, I'm going to go pick up that package we talked about earlier." Malron said

"Ah, that ya have fun. I got everything handled here.

There acting weird. I wonder what they're talking about.

After going through a few racks I found a black and blue robe. It was interesting enough.

"Hey Nolan how about this one?" I said holding it up.

"Fine by me, lets go look for shoes now." Nolan called

After giving the shopkeeper Amborse's note we walked in the direction of shoes. There I found a clack and blue pair to match the robe. Then we moved on to the hood shop.

"Maybe we should get you a hood with a mask. That way it will be harder for Malistaire to recognize your face." Nolan said

"Do I really need a hood?"

"Yes, if you want to blend in that's what you need. Plus ones with masks are harder to recognize people since you can't see their face."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you win."

"Good lets go."

We walked into the shop and looked for a hood. I found a black and blue one with a mask. It covered my face and nose. (So I was thinking the one where its kinds puffed up and a little pointed on one side. I'm horrible at explained so just go with it!")

"Now lets go back to my place so you can change. Malron will meet us there soon." Nolan said

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we were gone in a blue and yellow flash. We appeared at an old greek style place.

"I will never get used to how you guys get around." I said stumbling a little

Nolan laughed "You will soon. This is my place, The Myth House."

"Its huge how do you remember where everything is?!"

"Pretty easily. Come on I'll show you where you can change. Malron will be be soon so hurry!." He said walking away.

"Wait don't you have another place too?"

"Oh ya that my dorm room, this is my actual house."

I made a o with my mouth and was then lead to a bathroom. I changed into my new clothes minus the hood. I don't wanna wear it yet because its just us around.

Looking un the mirror my hair was a mess. My brown hair reached all the way down my back. I brushed through it and pulled it to the side, putting it in a side braid.

When I though every thing looked okay, I opened the door and went to look for the guys.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like forever before I could find the guys. That place was huge. I called barley find my way back from where I came. I finally found them in the kitchen making lunch. _They can cook?_

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"They jumped and turned "Heather!" They screamed.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" I laughed.

"What are you doing? I thought you were changing!" Marlon said.

"I was and now I'm done."

"Here have something to eat." Nolan said, shoving a bowl of soup towards me.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." I replied.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since you've been here." Marlon had a puppy dog look on his face.

"Fine." I said " So, what are the plans for later?"

Malron and Nolan looked at each other and smiled. "Just hurry and eat your soup." Nolan said.

"Why? What's the hurry?"

"Can't I just show her now!?" Marlon whined.

"No that wold ruin the surprise.' Nolan said, annoyed.

"Fine, Heather hurry please! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep quiet." Malron complained.

"You've kept quiet this long, I'm sure a little longer can't hurt you." Nolan assured.

Here I am now, blindfolded, being lead by Malron and Nolan. Where would be a great question. Then I heard what sounded like the outdoors. _What's that noise!_

"Okay, take off the blindfold." Malron said.

i did and a giant unicorn was standing in front of me. "Wh-what's, who is this?"

"Its was Malron's idea. Most wizards around here ride mounts. I have a griffon and Malron has a skeletal dragon." Nolan explained.

"And now you have a unicorn!" Malron butted in.

"Really? She's mine?" I asked.

"Actually its a he but yes he's yours." Malron announced.

"I don't know what to say, thank you." I said walking closer towards him. He came towards me too. I put out my hand and he reached his head out to put his muzzle against it. "What's his name?" I asked.

"That's up to you, my griffon is Erin and Malron's dragon is Dusk." Nolan said.

"Well, lets see. How about Sam?" I asked him.

He whined "Well I guess thats settled then. How about going for a ride?" Malron asked

"Really?" I cried.

"Why not? WE could go around Wizard City or Krock or Marleybone or Avalon or Azteca or or well there's so many!" Malron started but was cut off "We get it theres other worlds lets just pick one and go." Nolan impatiently said.

"Fine how about Marleybone?" Malron asked.

"Fine by me how about you Heather?" Nolan said.

"There are other worlds?" I stared with my jaw dropped.

"Yup, there are lots of worlds." Malron said.

"Well okay then lets get to Marleybone then." Malron and Nolan called out their mounts and climbed on. I had a little trouble trying to get on mine though.

"Problems?" Nolan laughed.

"Nope!" I lied. Sam understood and knelt down so I could get on. "Thanks." I patted his neck.

"Now how do we get there?" I asked.

"Through that door." Nolan pointed. to a little door.

"Seriously?" I asked "that door doesn't look bug enough for the mounts"

"You worry too much." Nolan said flying towards the door."

"Its not as bad as it seems." Malron tried to assure me.

"Alright I guess I have to trust you." Sam moved towards the door, following the others lead.

Nolan and Malron disappeared through the door and I sat there with my jaw dropped.

We appeared in what looked like a cape. It had stain glass windows but with bones and things. Standing by the door was a soldier but he looked like a dog.

"Welcome to Marleybone. Its home to dogs. If you couldn't tell." Malron explained.

"This place is amazing!" I sat on Sam, looking around there gawking.

"Just wait till you get outside." Malron said urging his dragon forward. I followed with Nolan not far behind.

"Hey Nolan should we just stick here or go out into Chelsea Court or Hyde Park?" Malron yelled back.

"I would say go somewhere. I feel like bashing some evil things." Nolan answered.

"You okay with that?" Malron turned towards me.

"Why? I might not be much help but it would help me learn more about this place." I replied. In reality, I'm terrified. I mean there are more worlds but Malistaire has people on them? What if he comes back for me?

"Alright then lets go!"Malron took off somewhere. Nolan and I followed, He flew up beside me.

"Are you're your okay with this? I mean I understand you don't want to . " Nolan said

"No, really I'm okay." I smiled.

"Okay bust just promise you won't leave either Malron or mine's side You don't have any magic to protect yourself." a concerted Nolan said.

"Aw are you worried for me?" I teased.

"Tch, never not in a million years!" Nolan lied._ Why am I so worried about her? I guess I was assigned to her protection but so was Malron. He always has his head in the clouds though, leading us in dangerous situations._

"Hurry up you two!" Malron called from farther up.

I glanced at Nolan and then Sam. Sam understood and took off towards Malron. "Better hurry up Nolan!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

We made it to the Digmoore Station and purchased tickets fro the balloon. WE got on and didn't have a problem. It was when we got there. Sam wouldn't budge from the balloon.

"What's wrong Sammy?" I asked him. He just whined and tapped his hoof on the ground.

"What's wrong?" The boys asked.

"Come on Sam, It'll be fun. You'll have a good time." Malron pleaded.

"Sam still didn't move "Please Sammy for me.." I gave him a puppy dog face. He finally gave in and moved off the balloon.

"I wonder what that was about?" Nolan whispered to Malron.

"Who knows? Maybe, he doesn't like Marleybone?" Malron replied.

"But he was fine until now."

"Who know? The ride could of scored him too."

"Hey you guys are just going to stand there all day or can we get moving?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry lets go!" Malron said. He took the lead with me right behind him and Nolan was on my left.

WE rode for awhile but couldn't find anything or one. "This is getting odd. Where is everyone?" Nolan asked.

"Yea its is. We should have a least cross paths with one." Malron replied.

"Maybe we should go back now?" Nolan suggested.

We turned and our mounts flew back to the balloon. We were almost there when something jumped from a rood and tackled me off Sam.

"Heather!" The guys screamed.

"Don't come any closet or I'll use my magic." A O'Leary yelled.

"Oh, really its 2 against 1 you think you can stop us?" Nolan laughed.

That's when more O'Learys jumped from rooftops "You had to open your big mouth didn't you Nolan!" Malron yelled.

"Oops." He muttered.

The two started casting spells defeating some but thats when the O'Leary released his grip on my hands but grab my braid.

"Stop what your doing or the girl get it!" It yelled.

"Stop don't hurt her!" Nolan screamed.

"And if I didn't?" it laughed.

"You don't wanna know!" Nolan gritted his teeth.

"Nolan, clam down everything will be okay." Malron whispered. Nolan ignored him and threw a energy blast at it.

"Wrong move!" He pulled out a dagger. It was all back but the blade a purple on the tip.

"No don't hurt her!" Malron yelled.

"The other O'Learys were still trying to keep the guys busy. "Just move!" Nolan yelled. The guys were casting spells left and right but it just wasn't enough. I tied to get the O'Leary, that had my hair, but he just pulled harder.

The O'Leary raised the dagger and trusted it into my side "See I gots a order from Malistaire. Can't disappoint now can I?" It gave a evil grin. He dropped my hair andI landed on the ground with a groan that turned into a scream. Sam galloped over reared and knocked him away. Sam cam over and edged me. I lifted my hand and petted his nose. "Good boy." I said weakly.

With the head O'Leary gone the others scatted and Nolan and Malron made their way other to me. Nolan pulled me into his arms "Heather! Heather! Are you okay? Of course your not okay. What am I thinking?"

"Nolan cam down. Lets get her back to Wizard City to see Moolinda." Malron stated as calmly as he could. He walked over and picked up the dagger "Lets take this with us, just in case."

Nolan picked me up in his arms and placed me on Sam. He climbed up behind me "Erin I'm going to send you back to the house." It squawked and vanished.

"What are yo doing?" I whispered.

"You can't ride alone or you'll fall off I'm making sure you don't fall." Nolan said putting his arm around me.

"Malron you ready?" Nolan asked.

"Yup, lets go." He said getting on his dragon.

"Okay lets teleport back to the door then."

"Got it meet you there." He was gone in a blanket of black mist.

"Are you ready?" Nolan asked. I just nodded and we were gone in a blue and yellow.

"When we arrive Nolan whispered "Sorry Sam you were trying to tell us weren't you?" Sam whined and nodded his head.

Nolan then turned towards me "I thought I told you not to leave or sides."

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't speak so much. You really worried me… and Malron. Try to be more careful okay."

"I promise." I said. I held up my pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

Nolan laughed a little and said "Its a pinkie promise."


	5. Chapter 5

We came out of the tree, Bartlby, I think his name was. Nolan hopped off the unicorn and gently pulled me off with him. He waved at Same and he was gone in a poof, most likely back to his house. Marlon came quickly behind through th tree. Finally taking a good look, I was wizards busy through the streets. Some stopped and stared, others were too busy to even notice. Marlon grabbed Nolan's wand and bad and started towards the life school. Nolan carried me in his arms. We entered the school to find Moolinda teaching a class about plants.

"Professor Moolinda please help!" Marlon stated as calmly as he could but you could hear bits of fear in him.

"Oh my! What has happened here!" She cried "Class is dismissed and somebody run and get Headmaster Ambrose!"

The students rushed out and headed towards the commons. "Moolinda, why do we need Ambrose?" Marlon questioned.

"This is the human girl, correct?" Moolinda asked.

They boys nodded, "Then if our magic doesn't heal he may have to help. Oh dear Nolan if you wish you can lay her across some of the desks."

"O-okay." Nolan said._ I don't want to let her go though. I want to keep her safe in my arms. _

"What has happened here to cause this wound?" Moolinda asked.

"It was this." Nolan dug through his bag.

"Oh dear, then we may need Ambrose for this." Moolinda's face grew worried "Lets heal see if I can heal the wound."

She came closer towards me and called out a half human half goat thing. Think Nolan called it a sayttr. Nolan and Malron came closer to me, they both held one of my hands. Nolan on the right and Malron on the left. Just as Moolinda was trying to heal Headmaster Ambrose came in, he too had a worried look.

Moolinda and Malron went to talk to him and show him the dagger. Nolan stayed by my side.

"Nolan." I stated, weakly.

"Ah, Heather! Your going to be okay trust me and I'm sorry."

"Nolan its not your fault, please don't think this."

"But if i kept a better eye on you this wouldn't of happened and you would be okay."

"I am okay." I tried to laugh.

"Even now your laughing and smiling but you should get some rest. Its been a long day."

I woke to a different surroundings. The school was now a house and I was in a bed. I looked down. I was wearing black sweatpants and my side was in bandages. Up top I was wearing a sort of sports bra. I tried to sit up and move my legs but fund I couldn't. There was a heavy mass on my legs. I looked down to find a body. to be more specific it was Nolan's. Sitting up i tried to turn but winced. My side hurt so bad. I looked down at my side were the bandage was. It had blood spots on it. What should I do?

I gently shoved Nolan but all he did was groan. I hit him again but harder. He fell off the bed and onto the floor. he jumped straight up "What happened!" He yelled.

I laughed but clutched my side when it started to hurt again. "You scared me! Heather! If you weren't hurt."

"And what would you do?"

"Well.. I'm not sure. Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was. What happened?" I asked.

"Moolinda mostly healed your wound but the dagger was coated in a rare poison. Headmaster Ambrose knew what is was so he made a cure."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry I made you worry didn't I?"

"You had everyone worried but Im better well almost." I raised my arm to show him.

"Oh okay." He reached towards then nightstand and grabbed fresh bandages. "This may be awkward but I was taught how. So raise your arms." He laughed a little.

I did as I was told. He undid the bandages and put new ones on. Nolan finished and I put my arms back down. "Hey Nolan." My stomach grumbled.

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"Oh its about 4a.m."

"Oh." more growls

"What is that noise?"

I tried to hide my blush. "Nothing. "

"Haha I get it now. Your hungry. Let's go wake Malron and get him to cook."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, here I'll carry you on my back."

I climbed on. He held onto my legs while my arms were around his neck.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." I whispered as we walked through his house.

"What was that?"

"Hmmm, oh nothing."

"If you say so."

"Hey Nolan one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Who changed me?"


End file.
